poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Team Robot In Pokemon XY The Series
'' Team Robot In Pokemon XY The Series'' is a brand new SUPS1/Pokemon Crossover created by TMNTHedgehog5 Plot It features Team Robot, Spongebob, Patrick, The Eds, Ash Ketchum and Pikachu as they venture into the Kalos region where they meet new friends, Clemont and Bonnie, and where Ash reunites with his childhood friend, Serena. Ash will catch new Kalos Pokémon, and make new rivals along the way to compete in the Kalos League and learning about the secrets of Mega Evolution Heroes Sega Unit Patrol Squad 1 *Emerl *G-merl *Yoshi *Donkey Kong *Kirby & Meta Knight *Xion *Mane 6 (Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack & Fluttershy), Spike, The CMC, Shining Armor & Princess Cadence *Babs Seed *Classic Sonic & Classic Tails *Spongebob & Patrick *Jenny *Cat & Dog *Shade the Echindna *Tikal the Echindna *Skipper, Kowalski, Rico & Private *Finn & Jake *Rigby & Mordecai *Eddy, Double-D & Ed *Gumball, Darwin & Anais *Blossom, Bubbles & Buttercup *Sora, Donald & Goofy *Huey, Dewey & Louie *Pooh, Piglet , Tigger, Rabbit & Eeyore *Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello & Michelangelo *Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette & Eleanor *Kiva, Zoe, Philmac, Mark Evo, N.A.N.O., Micaiah & Tigerman *Thomas, Luke, Hiro, Charlie, Paxton, Victor, Kevin, Duck, The Logging Locos & The Steam Team (Percy, James, Gordon, Henry, Edward, Toby and Emily) *Takato, Henry, Rika, Guilmon, Terriermon & Renamon *Takuya, Koji, J.P., Zoe, Tommy & Koichi *Sam & Max Guest Stars *Brutalight Sparcake, Rainbine, Pinkis Cupcake, Rarifruit, Applepills, Fluttershout, AssSpike & Derpigun *Blythe, Russell, Pepper, Minka, Zoe, Sunil, Vinnie & Penny Ling *Ronald McDonald and his friends *Tennessee Tuxedo and Chumley *Ralph, Vanellope and Felix *Lazlo, Raj and Clam *Bobert & Carrie *Princess Yuna *Cassie Villains *Chaos Emerl Replica (First Appearance) *Dr. Eggman *Dr. Robotnik *Metal Sonic *Metal Sonic 3.0 *Mephiles * Chaos *Nazo *Orbot & Cubot *Charyb & Scylla *Bowser *Bowser Jr. *Primus *Team Death Meta *Wario & Waluigi *Dark Pit *Jack Spicer *The Psycho Rangers *Sheldon J. Plankton *Dr. Blowhole *The Ice King *Shredder & Krang *Rocksteady & Bebop Major Characters Humans *Ash Ketchum *Serena *Clemont *Bonnie *Jessie *James *Tierno *Shauna *Trevor Pokémon *Pikachu *Froakie\Frogadier *Fletchling\Fletchinder *Hawlucha *Fennekin *Pancham *Dedenne *Bunnelby *Chespin *Magnemite *Magneton *Heliolisk *Luxio *Meowth *Wobbuffet *Pumpkaboo *Inkay Others *Professor Sycamore *Sophie *Cosette *Alexa *Viola *Grant *Officer Jenny *Nurse Joy *Diantha *Giovanni *Matori *Professor Oak *Grace *Meyer/Blaziken Mask *Jessica *Penelope *Randall *Carrie *Wylie *Princess Allie *Lord Shabboneau *Nico *Chester *Baron Farrell *Molly *Duke Turner Episodes #Kalos, Where Dreams and Adventures Begin! #Lumiose City Pursuit! #A Battle of Aerial Mobility! #A Shockingly Cheeky Friendship! #A Blustery Santalune Gym Battle! #Battling on Thin Ice! #Giving Chase at the Rhyhorn Race! #Grooming Furfrou! #Clemont's Got a Secret! #Mega-Mega Meowth Madness! #The Bamboozling Forest! #To Catch a Pokémon Smuggler! #Kindergarten Chaos! #Seeking Shelter from the Storm! #An Appetite for Battle #A Jolting Switcheroo #A Rush of Ninja Wisdom! #Awakening the Sleeping Giant! #A Conspiracy to Conquer! #Breaking Titles at the Chateau! #A PokéVision of Things to Come! #Going for the Gold #Coming Back into the Cold #An Undersea Place to Call Home! #Climbing the Walls! #A Battle by Any Other Name #To Find a Fairy Flower #The Bonds of Evolution #Heroes, Friends and Faux Alike #Mega Revelations #The Cave of Trials #The Aura Storm #Calling from Beyond the Aura! #The Bonds of Mega Evolution! #The Forest Champion! #Battles in the Sky! #The Cave of Mirrors! #Forging Forest Friendships! #Summer of Discovery! #Day Three Blockbusters! #Foggy Pokémon Orienteering! #Battling Into the Hall of Fame! #Tower of Mastery! The History of Mega Evolution!! #Shalour Gym Battle! Pikachu VS Mega Lucario! #Clemont vs. Bonnie!? A Sibling Battle With Meowstic!! #The Clumsy Wigglytuff VS the Rampaging Salamence! #Serena's First Capture!? Pancham VS Fennekin!! #Clemont's Campus of Memories! An Electrifying Reunion!! #Mobilise, Lapras Defense Corps! Bonnie Does Her Best!! #Dance, Pancham; Charm the Crowd, Fennekin! Waltz Towards Tomorrow!! #Hawlucha and Dark Hawlucha! #Ninja Arts Showdown! Frogadier VS Barbaracle!! #??? #??? Trivia *The members of Team Robot as well as Pooh and his friends will learn about Ash's secret past he had with Serena in this series. *Throughout the series whenever there is trouble and Ash and his friends needed help, one member of Team Robot will leave a note. Whoever reads the note saying, "Team Robot, battle stations!", Team Robot would burst into action and save the day. For example, in episode 19 when Ash's friends were brainwashed by the devilish Malamar and Ash is having major difficulty freeing them, Tigger throws the note in the room as a paper airplane. When Ash and Meowth read the note, all the members of Team Robot bursts into the room and attack Malamar with full force, setting everyone free in the process. Prince Hans will make a cameo appearance at the episode 19, where he and Malamar secretly working for someone in order get his ultimate revenge on his mortal enemy, Ash Ketchum. At some point in the future, he will soon reveal that hypnotizing Officer Jenny, his friends, and his Pikachu was part one of his revenge. The next part is unknown at the time being. *The words "Team Robot battle stations" is a pun for the phrase "Kids Next Door battle stations" from "Codename: Kids Next Door". Category:TMNTHedgehog5